jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Stewards
This page is a page dedicated to housing the Titanic Stewards, both named and unnamed. Named Stewards Scotland Road Steward The Scotland Road Stewart was a steward aboard Titanic in James Cameron's film, Titanic. He worked in the third class decks. During the sinking he spent most of his time preparing the passengers of the lower class to evacuate during the sinking. He quickly told the passengers to get their lifebelts on, quite quickly and with little information in contrast to the first class stewards who informed their passengers more and prepared then adequately. While escorting some passengers, he encountered Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson breaking through a wall. Not understanding the severity of the situation, he shouted at them as they walked away, demanding they pay for the damages only to be yelled "Shut up!" by the pair. This stunned him in to a scared stare, resulting in him leaving them alone. It is unknown if he survived the sinking. Promenade Deck Steward The Promenade Deck Steward was a First Class Steward on A Deck. He offered Benjamin Guggenheim a lifebelt but the passneger refused, staying he would like to go down with dignity, but requested a brandy. His fate is unknown. He was portrayed by Martin Laing in James Cameron's Titanic. Steward 1 Steward 1 was a steward on Titanic during the maiden voyage and was present when it began to sank. After when the ship hit the iceburg, the Countess of Rothes asked him why the engines stopped, to which the Steward only replied that there may have been a malfunction with one of the propeller blades. It is unknown if he survived the sinking. Behind the scenes *The Steward was portrayed by Richard Fox as the first of the four credited Stewards in James Cameron's Titanic. Steward 2 Steward 2 was a steward aboard Titanic during its ill fated voyage as seen in James Cameron's film, Titanic. He attempted to stop third class passengers from going to the higher decks when it began to sink. Jack Dawson demanded he open the gate but the man denied, causing Jack to call him a bitch as he furiously shook the gates to get out. Seeing it was pointless, Jack, Thomas Ryan and Jack's best friend Fabrizio De Rossi grabbed a bench nearby and forced it from its hinges to ram the gates. Rose DeWitt Bukater pulled passengers back as they did so. The man was furious that they had done so and continued to fruitlessly demand them to stop and go back only to be knocked at by Thomas. Given he was knocked out so low in the boat, it is likely he perished. He was portrayed by Nick Meaney in the film. Steward 3 Steward 3 was a third class steward on Titanic in the James Cameron film, Titanic. During the night it sank, he made sure no one passed through the the decks from third class, not understanding that the water was rising to their level, condemning them all to death if they didn't get to the boat deck. Still not understanding enough, he at least tried to allowed the women through, but only one got through before the men tried to push through as well. He took out a revolver and threatened to shoot anyone else who tried to get through once he locked the gate. Thomas Ryan pleaded with him but to no avail, leaving him be with an unapproving look as he went back down to find another way out. It is unknown if he survived. He was portrayed by Kevin Owers in the film. Steward 4 Steward 4 was a third class steward on board the Titanic ship when it began to sink. When Rose DeWitt Bukater seeks help for Jack Dawson, this Steward tried to force her to go with him and get onto a lifeboat up on the boat deck, since she was a First Class Passenger. He appeared with several lifebelts in hand which he was taking to the upper decks. He then proceeded to grab Rose's hand and pull her along the corridor. He kept babbling on about how they must get to safety as Rose continued to try to make him listen to her. When he refused to listen to her plea, Rose punched him in the nose, breaking it. He stated "To hell with you" and abandoned her, leaving the lifebelts he was carrying behind. It is unknown if he survived or not. He was portrayed by Mark Capri in the film. Hold Steward 1 Hold Steward 1 was a steward in third class on the RMS Titanic Liverpool. He appeared in James Cameron's film, Titanic. He began to search for Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson after being informed that they were invading the boiler rooms on the ship. He and his fellow steward were informed by a worker where they had fled. When they found the car that the pair were hiding in, they proceeded to open it, shouting "Gotcha!" only to find the car empty. While still searching, the ship hit the iceberg, allowing water to penetrate the deck they were searching, presumingly killing them. Hold Steward 2 Hold Steward 2 was a steward in third class on the RMS Titanic Liverpool. He appeared in James Cameron's film, Titanic. He began to search for Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson after being informed thst they were invading the boiler rooms on the ship. He and his fellow steward were informed by a worker where they had fled. When they found the car that the pair were hiding in, they proceeded to open it, shouting "Gotcha!" only to find the car empty. While still searching, the ship hit the iceberg, allowing water to penetrate the deck they were searching, presumingly killing them. 1st Class Steward 1st Class Steward was a steward on the Titanic. When Molly Brown asked him why they had to wear lifebelts, he responded saying it was just a precaution then left her to attend to other passengers. It is unknown if he survived. He was portrayed by Emmett James in James Cameron's film Titanic. Stairwell Steward The Stairwell Steward was a third class steward in James Cameron's film, Titanic. During the sinking, he tried to flee to a higher deck as the ship began to sink. He accidentally came across a desperate Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson, who were trapped behind a metal gate as the water rose to dangerous levels. Who went to leave but felt sorry for them and decided to unlock the gate. However, he panicked and dropped the keys. Unable to see them, he fled before the water became waist high, abandoning them. Although, by trying to aid the pair, they did manage to get out although it was only just in time. He probably died because when he escape from steerage corridors there was only two last lifeboats. He was not seen nor at Collapsible A or Collapsible B. He was portrayed by Chris Byrne in the film. Uncredited Stewards Here is list of uncredited stewards. Unnamed Steward 1 Unnamed Steward 1 was a steward on the RMS Titanic, in the James Cameron film, Titanic. He was part of help bring by another Unnamed Steward. He guarding a gate with Steward 3. Steward 3 ordered unlock gate for Women, while Unnamed Steward 1 hold one part gate, prevent massive escaping of steerage passengers. When male passengers tried get out, he stand down to allow Unnamed Seaman beating them back through open gate, While Steward 3 keep all of them at gunpoint. Despite Thomas Ryan best efforts Steward 3 not would stand down, so Thomas Ryan looked on him with unapproving look and went down look for another way out. It is unknown if he survived. Unnamed Steward 2 Unnamed Steward 2 was a third class steward on the RMS Titanic, in the James Cameron film, Titanic He was part of help bring by another Unnamed Steward. He guarding a gate with Steward 3. Steward 3 ordered unlock gate for Women. Unnamed Steward 2 helped one woman out and accidentally pushed out one man before he fully understand that Steward 3 order was women only. He push other men back through opened gate to keep them before other Unnamed Steward lock gate again, while Steward 3 keep them at gunpoint. Unnamed Steward 2 helped other steward keep gate so Steward can lock it. Despite Thomas Ryan best efforts Steward 3 not would stand down, so Thomas Ryan looked on him with unapproving look and went down look for another way out. It is unknown if he survived. Unnamed Steward 3 Unnamed Steward 3 was a third class steward on RMS Titanic, in the James Cameron film, Titanic. He was guarding gate with Steward 2 but after Jack Dawson, Thomas Ryanand, Jack's best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi grabbed a bench nearby and forced it from its hinges to ram the gates; he quickly fled in fear. Steward 2 stayed however in an attempt to stop them only to be knocked out by Tommy. It's unknown if he survived. Unnamed Steward 4 Unnamed Steward 4 was a third class steward on Titanic. He was present when officers Henry Wilde, William Murdoch, Moody and other crewmen were trying to launch Collapsible boat A. He helped settle women in to the boat. It is unknown if he survived. Unnamed Steward 5 Unnamed Steward 5 was a third class steward on Titanic. He was present when officers Henry Wilde, William Murdoch, Moody and other crewmen were trying to launch Collapsible boat A. He helped pushed men back. Unnamed Steward 6 Unnamed Steward 6 was a third class steward on Titanic. Steward 3 send him for help. Later, he was guarding gate with Steward 3, When Steward 3 ordered unlock gates for women, only one get out. He accompanied her to boat deck. Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crew-Class Passengers Category:Minor Characters Category:Titanic casualties